Talk:Meta Power Manipulation/@comment-34765736-20190916112048
Man bro I would create powers designed for each transcendent Physiology that are exclusive to that Physiology Example Transcendent Angel's are the most powerful creation then they would infinite and beyond powers and three signature powers that govern them since their only second to the supreme being Transcendent vampire is nearly all-powerful so that would make close to transcendent Angel's or even Monotheism deity. Put they would have powers and abilities that different from transcendent Angel's powers Same goes for mutants, wizards,mages,metahuman,deities,demigods,etc... Cause let's face it each Physiology has a couple of the same applications on different pages Each Physiology will have powers exclusively According to their Physiology so even if a metahuman or transcendent vampire have infinite and beyond infinite and so on godlike or greater than godlike powers they will wont be on par transcendent angels powers. So like magic belongs to wizards and some humans right but vampire are known associated of it too but with this power I will give them something beyond magic itself including almighty magic that enters in a whole new sphere with beyond infinite possibilities. But thats not to say that almighty magic or magic sucks it will and be improved upon infinitely for it can enter into new sphere of power. And yes i know Metahuman/Mutants have different powers among each other. It sucks that all Physiologies whether transcendent or not have most the same applications. So all combat powers Like supernatural divine meta or absolute combat would belong to the transcendent Angel's. While others Physiology would have things that are different from that but still classify as combat not on the level the angel of course same with absolute combat. But still may match the angels combat in equality Thats what makes fiction or Physiologies so interesting because each one is drastically different from the other no it may not as powerful or beyond powerful than others but that doesn't dismiss that they can hold their own quite sometime and even do serious damage or even kill So a metahuman with one of his infinite and beyond infinity and so on powers under his Physiology is fire manipulation but that one power is infinite within its own right being able to all fire related stuff on this wikia and infinity beyond But could they overpower angels hell no but they could equal them or be a level below them. Because within each Physiology each being has different levels of power some might be so mighty that they can be mistaken For God Almighty himself So with that being said their applications will be infinite and their applications applications will be infinite and beyond infinity and so on Example Absolute force manipulation And each Physiology or a serval or couple may have a infinite and beyond infinite kingdoms and empires to rule which are infinite size. But all under a rule of one great nation and the others just be extensions of that nation So like transcendent homo superior physiology two of their beyond infinite powers are one being omni element manipulation that would make all poweful right there cause elements have no end. And then ommi maniplaution cause that manipulate everything and anything and aplies that they possess all powers oh and absolute force manipulation is apart of that. And within each Physiology each being will have different powers like how archangel Michael and lucifer has unlimited might but one has demiguric power and the other has LightBrearer flames So like transcendent homo superior Physiology will have powers on this wikia and beyond infinity more with infinite levels to each one may still be weakest or the weakest powers compared to their higher up ones in the family hierarchy. They have created pantheon physiology and other transcendent Physiology like transcendent vampire which is under their command and like little siblings. While their are brand new and more Physiology out their that can be confused for beyond power itself they cant over come the ULTIMATE being and the second in command.